Take A Walk On The Wilde Side
by Starkiller987
Summary: Here is a new twist on the story of Zootopia. Where we see the craziness and strife of Judy Hopps and "Nick" Wilde as they struggle to solve the Savage Animal case. Basically kind of a retelling of the movie plot but with some changes. Fem Nick!


Location – Bunny Burrow (Night Time)

 **Third Person POV**

A quaint two story farm house sits atop a small hill that overlooks the beauty and calmness that is the rural country town of Bunny Burrow. The only sounds in the air this night is the bellowing croaks of the bull frogs and the constant chirping of the myriad of insects that occupy the area. This home belongs to one Gideon Grey, a lifetime resident of Bunny Burrow, born and raised in this very house.

We find the mentioned fox lying in his bed with the covers on. Now this would not be out of the norm, but what was different was who was lying there with him, cuddling next to him, both naked as the day they were born. Next to the large burgundy-red furred fox was a female red fox whom was more slender and smaller, her head lying on his chest and paw intertwined with Gideon's. This female fox was named Nicole Wilde (1), a 'former' known hustler in Zootopia and recent hero along with bunny cop Judy Hopps. The unlikely pair had saved the metropolis from the former mayor Bellwhether from using a serum that caused members of the predator family to go savage and attack others around them.

But now back to the happy couple…

Gideon lay there in bed staring at the ceiling as he felt the steadiness of Nicole's breathing and the warmth of her body. He had never expected to find someone for himself, having put off relationships and putting all his love and passion into his baking business. But here he was with a lover and her adorable little kit named Finnick that he had affectionately nicknamed his "Little Apple Fritter." (2)

"Hey Nicole, you still awake?" Gideon softly asked as turned his attention to the female nestled in his embrace.

Nicole's eyes fluttered open and yawned a bit. "Yes, Gideon. What is it?" her lyrical voice questioned while she looked into his eyes, a small smile could be seen on her muzzle.

"I just want to say, I've had the best time of my life with you. You are an amazing woman, a kind and beautiful woman. I'll just get to the point hehe… Nicole Wilde, I love you with all my heart and want to be with you forever." He finished as he brought their conjoined paws to his mouth and kissed them.

"Oh Gideon…" Nicole uttered lovingly as she then gave him a nice, long, and soft kiss. Ending their kiss she continued: "I love you to, I never thought I could be with someone else after Finnick's father but… You are the one for me, you are the one who I want to settle down with and have more kits together; I think Finnick would enjoy having some brothers and sisters." She finished, raising her voice a little emotionally.

As if on cue the duo heard the sound of a little kit crying in the next room, crying out for the attention of the two foxes.

"Speaking of the little Apple Fritter, I think that's our cue to go get em'" Gideon said as he watched Nicole put on a robe that was hanging on a hook near the bathroom and go to the next room to get her son.

Walking into the room Nicole spotted her little Finnick in his crib, her kit that was only just a little under a year old. Coming closer Finnick stopped crying in favor of whimpering as he saw his mother, one paw balled up in a small fist while the other one held his favorite pacifier. "Now, now, what's wrong, shh, shh, shh… It's alright, mommy is here." She whispered soothingly to the upset kit as she rocked him slowly in her arms while walking back to the bedroom.

Gideon smiled brightly as he saw Nicole walk back into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed with the still whimpering Finnick. He moved in the bed so that he was sitting behind her and that he could see his little Apple Fritter over her shoulder. "You're not wet so you don't need a diaper change." She stated as she then put her paw against Finnick's forehead for a minute. "And you're not running a fever so that must mean you're…" Nicole could not even finish her sentence as a small stomach growl came from the small fox in her arms.

"Hahahahaha! Guess we know what was trobl'n him." Gideon laughed out.

Nicole then slowly moved her hungry little one towards one of her breasts, adjusting him so that he would be comfortable. She watched as he hungrily latched onto her and started to nurse, the only sound from Finnick was his gentle suckling. "You're just a hungry little fox aren't you?" She asked jokingly while petting Finnick's small paw in hers.

While watching this happen in front of him Gideon began massaging her back, rubbing her shoulders while watching his mate feed the little one. It seemed Nicole really enjoyed his massage as he could hear her start purring, her tail curling around his as he worked his magic on her back. "You spoil me, you know that?" Nicole managed to say through her purring.

"Isn't that what a husband is supposed to do for his wife? I love making you feel good, and I love spending time with Finnick." Gideon said as he stopped his rubbing, eliciting a kind of pleading whine from Nicole with him stopping the wonderful feeling on her back. Smiling, Gideon wrapped his paws around her, just under where she was holding Finnick and laid his head on her shoulder. "He is such a cute little kit, acts like his mother a lot to." Gideon added.

Nicole relaxed into her mate's embrace, looking down at her baby that was holding onto her paw. "I guess he does heehee. I know you are excited to be a dad." She said as she felt Finnick release her breast and blink sleepily up at her. "All done? You were hungry sweetheart, now let's get you ready to go back to bed." Nicole then brought Finnick up to her shoulder as Gideon backed up a little, rubbing and patting her son's back lightly she was rewarded with a small burp.

Seeing his little Apple Fritter content and happy Gideon reached over and gave him a kiss on the forehead and rubbing the top of his head. He then got up from the bed causing Nicole to look at him questionably seeing him walk out of the room, but her unspoken question was answered as he came back carrying Finnick's crib and placed it next to her side of the bed. "I just thought that he would sleep a little bit better sleeping next to his momma." He explained.

Nicole got up and walked over by Gideon who was next to the crib, she then took the pacifier from Finnick's paw and positioned it near his mouth and the small kit happily started to suck on it. Finnick was nuzzling into his mother's arms as he slowly drifted off to sleep, Nicole lowered him down into his crib, tucking him in and made sure his small stuffed bear was with him. Both foxes looked lovingly down at the small sleeping kit, Gideon wrapping his strong paws around Nicole and giving her a kiss. "I love being with you Gideon. You make me feel safe and loved, and Finnick already adores you." Nicole said as she relaxed into his embrace.

The duo stayed like this for a little while, holding each other while they watched the little kit sleep in his crib. "I told yah, I love you and Finnick with all my heart. I am great with kits and will always treat you right." Gideon said. Smiling, Nicole brought one of his paws and guided it towards her stomach, she then had both of their paws slowly rubbing it. "Well it's a good thing you love kits. I think after tonight we might have a new addition to our little family" she replied. That got Gideon blushing, if not for his dark fur the reddened hue of his cheeks would be clearly visible. "Uhm, Nicole… So did everything… I mean, was it…?" stuttered out the blushing fox. Nicole looked at him with confusion, trying to understand what he was asking. All of a sudden she had a look of realization on her face, her cheeks also reddening "Yes Gideon, it was absolutely amazing. You were great, no need to worry. I will tell you something though, I already am looking forward to the next time we make love." She replied knowing he did not have much experience in the bedroom, her mate laughed a little and led them back to the bed.

Climbing in the bed the two foxes resumed their cuddling, Nicole's head again resting on Gideon's chest. "Now that everybody is all settled in and cozy, time to catch some zs. I love you Nicole" Gideon said, his arms wrapped protectively around her. "Goodnight my wonderful husband, I love you to." Nicole responded as they both drifted off into slumber, one stray thought flew her mind _"I can't believe that this all started because of one chance meeting with Judy."_ With that, all of the occupants of the house drifted into peaceful sleep.

– Yes I made Nick Wilde a female. When I first saw Zootopia I thought it would be a great idea and went with it.

– The nickname that Gideon uses to address Finnick I actually got from another Zootopia FanFic I read. I always give credit where credit is due so if you have the time, go check out "Mulligan" by CrinkleCorgi. It is a cute story with all sorts of fluffiness.

The last thing I would like to say is this…

I'M BACK EVERYONE! AFTER A TWO YEAR HIATUS I'M BACK! HAHAHAH!

To all of the people who have reviewed and enjoyed my work I thank you kindly. I have found my muse and the time to work on my Fics. I will try and update something at least once a week, so here is hoping.

By all!


End file.
